List of the Flatmania episodes
Flatmania is an animated TV program. Here is a list of all episodes. Season 1 Season 2 HORSES TODAY In "Horses Today", Vincent and Kyu land in a horse-riding magazine. In order to leave the magazine, Vincent will have to win a riding contest...and overcome his fear of horses! CHEMISTRY TODAY Vincent and Kyu reach a science magazine. A scientist who is perfecting a vaccine is split in two because of Vincent's clumsiness. On half of him starts to leak when a virus attacks the paper... At first reluctant to solve the problem (since he scorns the Flats), Vincent ends up changing his mind when he sees that Kyu gets "sick". After a chase through the magazine, all ends well, and Vincent learns what being responsible means... WILD CHROME TODAY Vincent and Kyu burst into a custom motorcycle magazine. Since they are forced to repair the bikes they destroyed by mistake, they form friendships with the bikers and head off on a trip with them. Though Kyu is thrilled, Vincent is bored. The two kids have different ideas of freedom. But a young female biker accompanying them gets them to see eye-to-eye. Taking her own story as an example, she understands the budding feelings between Vincent and Kyu. CINEMA TODAY Vincent and Kyu land in a Cinema magazine, in a special report about the shooting of the movie about...their own adventures! They first of all get carried away by the idea of being movie stars but soon become desenchanted when they realize that their roles are played by two actors who make them look like not very pleasant characters. Our heroes will have to try everything to restore the truth, including shooting their own version of the film, using only the resources they can find in the magazine. BACK TO SCHOOL TODAY Vincent and Kyu are in a classroom. They are in a student magazine dedicated to junior high school. To impress Kyu, Vincent comes off as a gifted kid when he easily answers the teacher's questions. But they meet a true gifted kid (a Flat), a loner, who understands that "another world" exists. In order to convince him to stay in the magazine world, Kyu tries to show him how to make friends. Feeling abandoned, Vincent gets jealous and tries to get Kyu's attention by writing graffiti. He discovers the rift on his "work of art" by chance. The young gifted student gives up on the idea of following our heroes because he's finally made some friends at school... FAIRY TALES TODAY Vincent and Kyu land in a children's magazine, in the middle of a section on fairy tales and are quickly set upon by Little Red Riding Hood. Vincent, versed in the classics, knows that a wolf will soon be coming along to attack them, and so he tries to avoid the carnage by going off to find help. But Vincent's knowledge is limited and our friends start to mix up the characters and the fairy tales themselves, causing a wonderful mess among Andersen, Perrault, Grimm, etc. DECORATION TODAY Vincent and Kyu dive into magnificently decorated worlds. But they slowly realize that a decor by itself doesn't make a happy life if you are alone. In order to leave, they manage to "unite" two Flats from these decors to the delight of everyone. DETECTIVES TODAY Vincent and Kyu land in a "detective" magazine. An over-zealous inspector confronts them in an investigation about the disappearance of a poodle belonging to a movie star. Our heroes escape, trailed by the inspector who recognizes Vincent; in the real world, the boy has really disappeared and the police are looking for him... Vincent and Kyu end up being caught. This causes a problem because, paradoxically, the inspector impedes them from reaching the real world! Vincent and Kyu escape again and wind up on the star's estate, finding the poodle in a garden shed by chance, and then finding the rift on the bottom of the pool. The star thanks the inspector while Vincent and Kyu leave the magazine... ECO-MAN TODAY In "Eco-Man Today", Vincent and Kyu find themselves in the middle of a comic book. In the world of comics, our friends start speaking in bubbles, helping a well-intentioned, ecological superhero, Eco-Man, conquer his worst enemy. A detail: they move from panel to panel, à la comic book style... SPACE TODAY Vincent and Kyu find themselves in a space magazine, dedicated to spatial exploration. But they notice that they are stuck in picture of a space ship cockpit and, being astronauts, they can't leave the cockpit without the risk of danger. Life in close confinement starts, with the possibility of drifting forever through space looming before our heroes. But only if an astronaut-monkey doesn't show up... FAMILY TODAY Vincent and Kyu are in a "Family" or "Parents" magazine. They meet a little girl who seems lost. Though Kyu is ready to take care of the girl, Vincent seems much more reticent. However, he starts to connect with the little girl. He proves that she got lost because of her big brother's negligence, making Vincent feel beside himself. He scolds the negligent boy, proving his ability to take care of a child... MANAGEMENT TODAY In "Management Today," Vincent and Kyu are confronted with a greedy stock trader who demands an exorbitant amount of money for access to the Rift. Later in the magazine, our two friends meet a kinder businessman who helps them start their own business, Kyu's own line of clothing! This business works so well that he soon gives them access to the Stock Market, right where they need to go to get the enormous sum allowing them to buy their way to the exit. While turning the money magazine upside down and learning about the relativity of wealth, Vincent and Kyu finally manage to reach the rift for nothing at all. SKI TODAY Arriving in a "Ski and Snowboard" magazine, Vincent swaggers with pride. He knows all about skiing. He went skiing all the time with his parents and is a King on the slopes. Kyu barely has time to express her admiration for him when a group of snowboarders zoom past them. Vincent falls, rolls, turns into a big snowball and starts rolling down the steep slope at break-neck speed... Season 3 HALLOWEEN TODAY Vincent and Kyu arrive in a magazine's Halloween special. Frightened by the ghastly atmosphere, Vincent wants to leave immediately, but Kyu (who doesn't know the real world) thinks vampires and other monsters are normal. Not only does she not want to leave, but she also refuses to look for the rift as long as she hasn't helped a poor vampire find his lost teeth. Vincent will be forced to help her if he wants to leave these terrifying pictures as soon as possible. HARMONY TODAY In "Harmony Today," Vincent and Kyu arrive in a magazine where people act really strange. This wouldn't be a real problem if our heroes weren't stuck here! Kyu is no longer able to see the rift that would allow them to leave. A wise old woman explains to them that their arrival in this once peaceful and harmonious world created the disorder. They will have to fight the paper dragon and put everything back to order in this universe if Kyu wants to recover her powers and help them leave. A formidable challenge for shocked Vincent, a boy who has never been able to keep his own room straight! HISTORY TODAY Vincent and Kyu find themselves in a history magazine. Confronted with a King who thinks the Earth is flat, they have to prove our planet is round so they can save Galileo from being executed. Problem: the Earth really is flat, since they are in a magazine! Vincent tries to prove to the Flats that the Earth is, not only round, but also in three dimensions. He succeeds thanks to a cutout model, to the great astonishment of all Flats present... FUN FACTS FOR KIDS TODAY Vincent and Kyu find themselves in a "kids" news magazine. But when they move from one page to the next (as they always do), a Flat journalist surprises them and tells the whole magazine of their presence. As a result, all the Flats start following Vincent and Kyu, raising the risk of following them through the rift into the real world. Vincent refuses to have the Flats leave the magazine world, leading Kyu to wonder why he's taking her along... Our heroes nevertheless manage to lead all the Flats to their proper pages and convince them to stay where they are... GAMES TODAY In "Games Today", Vincent and Kyu obviously wind up in a game magazine. They discover two old chess players in the middle of a game that seems to have already lasted a lifetime. Unfortunately, one of the players is sitting on the rift, thus blocking the exit. Quickly realizing it will be impossible to break the player's concentration and move him, our two friends travel the length and breadth of the magazine searching for a solution to end the chess game. VIDEO GAMES TODAY The kids enter the only world where Vincent of visiting: a video game magazine! What a godsend for Vincent to finally dive into his favorite games "for real"! He hopes to express his passion for his favorite pastime to Kyu, but what slowly shows through is that, in the real world, Vincent spends his time hiding in virtual worlds that are as narrow-minded and stupid as any Flat world... A major humility lesson for Vincent, all the more so since it is much harder for him to succeed "on the playing field" than behind a joystick...while even a novice like Kyu can manage to get out of tight spots! WEDDINGS TODAY Vincent and Kyu appear in a wedding magazine. They meet a young bride-to-be in a state of despair because she has lost their wedding bands right before the wedding. Moved by the situation, Kyu decides to help her save her wedding... Though at first reticent, Vincent winds up being convinced to do the same. And they set off through the magazine looking for new wedding bands! An adventure that will transform Kyu's super-romantic vision of marriage... COMPUTERS TODAY In "Computers Today," Vincent, accidentally scanned by Kyu, finds himself locked inside a picture of a computer. While Kyu desperately searches for help among the "Flat" technicians in the magazine, Vincent decides to explore the photos of the hard drive's interior and meets Elodie, a young flat who is a hard drive prisoner. Elodie and Vincent are suddenly attacked by computer viruses that threaten to contaminate not only the magazine, but also other worlds if they reach the "Rift". Will Kyu manage to arrive in time to "print" Vincent and Elodie before they (and the "Rift") are irreversibly affected by the computer viruses??? FASHION TODAY In "Fashion Today," our friends enter a magazine dedicated to nothing but fashion! Kyu is thrilled to death, while Vincent doesn't understand the interest of all these ridiculous clothes. He will change his mind – however – when he meets the magnificent model, Elena, to Kyu's great displeasure. Jealous, she starts to wonder if staying in this magazine is a good idea. To crown it all off, a great fashion designer will banish the little fashion princess and choose "unhip" Vincent as his star model... CLASSICAL MUSIC TODAY Vincent and Kyu arrive in a magazine dedicated to music. They land on a musical score and mix up all the notes. Unfortunately, it's the unfinished score of Beethoven's 5th symphony. The composer is crushed because he can't remember the first note and can't write another symphony in time before playing for the Emperor... Vincent, who has vague piano skills, tries to remember the tune, but in vain. Our heroes decide to look for the score in the magazine. They end up finding the tune in question among...the ring tones on Kyu's cell phone! As they go through the rift, Vincent decides to take up piano classes again... SWIMMING TODAY Vincent and Kyu find themselves by an Olympic-sized pool in a swimming magazine. Taking up Kyu's challenge, Vincent tries to dive off of the thirty-meter platform. But it's less the fall than landing in the water that bothers Vincent. In fact, the pool's chlorinated water doesn't take long to cause some strange reactions on Vincent... CHRISTMAS TODAY Vincent and Kyu arrive in a magazine's Christmas special. Kyu is amazed and Vincent explains the Christmas tradition to her. He does it so well that Kyu starts to believe that the Santa Claus they met is the real one. In order not to disappoint her too much, Vincent has to explain that he's only a legend. But he can't do it. And in the end, he's rather happy when the appearance of the "real" Santa Claus proves him wrong. PARANORMAL TODAY Vincent and Kyu enter a magazine about the paranormal. Taken to be extraterrestrials by a group of visionaries, they are forced to run away, chased by the "men in black." Vincent notices that he's a sort of "visitor from another world" for Kyu, which seems absurd because he doesn't believe in the supernatural. However, in a magazine about the paranormal, everything becomes real: the Yeti, ghosts, and extraterrestrials. Vincent is obliged to question all his beliefs in order to escape the creatures chasing after him... Season 4 FISHING TODAY Vincent and Kyu fall into a fishing magazine. After landing in a jar of glue made from fish, our heroes are mistaken at first for fish, then for mermaids. Humiliated, they start chasing after the legendary scissor fish that apparently has the rift on its back. Returning empty-handed from their fishing trip, Kyu is forced to act as bait, disguised as a fish again, even though she's just gotten herself clean. But this time, Kyu's suffering will be rewarded... SHOP N' SWAP TODAY Vincent and Kyu fall into a magazine of personal ads in which Kyu discovers what parents are. She doesn't want to leave this magazine because she thinks she's found what our friends have been looking for from the beginning, the closest thing to the real world. Vincent can't get her to change her mind. Vincent ends up leaving Kyu. But the "parents" in this magazine of personal ads aren't there to love children but to sell things. Kyu will find something through the ads – not "parents" who don't love her, but something better, a true friend...Vincent. DOLLS TODAY Vincent and Kyu find themselves in a magazine dedicated to dolls, but they have a problem as soon as they arrive: Vincent is very tiny. Very quickly, a boy, who thinks Vincent is a toy, steals him and runs off through the magazine. Helped by a witch from an article, Kyu will find Vincent, our friends will resolve their size problem and make the little boy very happy before leaving this "Toy Story" world and heading off for new adventures. PRE-HISTORY TODAY In "Pre-history Today," Vincent and Kyu will find themselves tracked by paper dinosaurs. They hid in a picture of a cave and find the Rift inside. But in this period of Ice Ages, the Rift is...frozen! Unable to make a fire with things they find. Vincent and Kyu will have to go steal fire from a tribe of prehistoric men who will chase them through the magazine... TEST YOUR PERSONALITY TODAY Vincent and Kyu land in a magazine for teens, on the "psychology test" page. Annoyed by the comments of a Flat teen on the page who claims that Vincent isn't the "perfect guy," Kyu decides to take the test. The questions bring back memories for Vincent and Kyu...and make Vincent look like an idiot! They end up having a fight. What if the Flat teen is right? What if Vincent and Kyu aren't made for each other? Luckily, other memories remind our heroes of the good moments spent together, and both of them go through the Rift on good terms... PYRAMIDS TODAY In "Pyramids Today," Vincent and Kyu find themselves in an archeology magazine. Vincent learns to overcome his fear in a pyramid during a series of meetings with a mummy woken from his slumbers by mistake... RETIRED TODAY Vincent and Kyu fall into a magazine dedicated to senior citizens. Vincent is convinced that this magazine will be the height of boredom when Kyu and her new friends, some retirees in a retirement home, lead him through the pages of the magazine in one of the most amusing adventures of his short life. ROCK TODAY Vincent and Kyu arrive in a Rock music magazine. They meet Carmichael, Vincent's guitar hero, who had completely disappeared from the musical scene. While Kyu, who doesn't like rock-n-roll, would like to change magazines, Vincent discovers the truth: Carmichael quit music to start a hippie commune to get away from his former producer who was exploiting him. Vincent will try to convince his idol to take up the guitar again... But won't this just be throwing him back to the wolves? ROMANCE TODAY Vincent and Kyu fall into a sentimental photo-story. They have to help (despite themselves) the young and lovely Kate foil the evil plans of the vile Patrick, who possesses the red file that could compromise Kate's romance with the rich and handsome Kevin. Passing from romance pages to pages for cosmetics or recipes, Vincent, Kyu and Kate will manage to find the red file stolen by Patrick, punish him and cause Kate and Kevin to fall in love. HEALTH TODAY As soon as they arrive in a health magazine, Vincent inadvertently swallows the anomaly that would allow them to continue their voyage. It's therefore absolutely necessary to remove this foreign body from his body, and finding a surgeon shouldn't be so hard in this magazine... But lo and behold, it seems that most time is spent dealing with false health problems in this world... So much so that the idea of health has little meaning in the unchanging Flat world, even when you have a bicycle in your stomach! STARLET TODAY Vincent and Kyu arrive in a teen magazine. When Kyu sees her idol, Ricky Lover, she keeps trying to enter a hip nightclub where the singer is supposed to perform. But only Vincent manages to get in and the two teens are separated. Realizing how alone he feels without his friend, Vincent tells his story to Ricky Lover by chance. The singer gets inspired, writes a song and comes out of his doldrums. At the same time, this allows Vincent and Kyu to get back together... TELEVISION TODAY Vincent and Kyu arrive in a television magazine. Their different program tastes lead them into a sort of channel-changing rage, during which they are meet the heroes from a science fiction series and the characters on a sitcom, before they are separated. After wandering here and there, they are finally reunited and agree that their friendship goes far beyond their differences... SENSATIONAL NEWS TODAY Vincent and Kyu land in a tabloid magazine, à la Weekly World News, in the picture of a boys' room. Vincent is amazed: this place is heaven! He wants to stay there forever, which makes Kyu upset. Both of them remember the good times they've had in the flat world. That is, until they wake up the alien boy. Craig joins Vincent in a video game. Even more upset to be left aside, Kyu decides to go and look for the rift on her own... Flatmania